The present invention relates to a roll for use in a paper machine and particularly to support for the tubular roll shell. The roll hereof, comprises a roll tube or shell which is supported, at least in the radial direction, on a continuous roll carrier wherein the support is provided only in an axially central region. Axially outside this central region, the roll shell is spaced from the roll carrier, which allows the roll shell to bend in relation to the roll carrier inside it.
Rolls of this type are used particularly as guide rolls for felts, wires, fabrics, fibrous webs, sheeting, and the like elements of a paper machine and the web produced thereon.
Bending of the roll shell is intended to cause stretching or compressing, acting transversely in relation to the web running direction, of the material web that extends along the length of the roll and that wraps around a circumferential part of the roll. The type of action, i.e., stretching or compression, depends on the type of bending, i.e., concave or convex, of that region of the roll around which the web is wrapped.
Rolls of this type are described in German Utility Model 296 13 795 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,159. However, they have a disadvantage that the stretching or compressing action on the material web decreases toward the ends of the roll tube.